


Au Lit

by toomuchplor



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Porn, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-23
Updated: 2007-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/pseuds/toomuchplor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porny porn porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au Lit

**Author's Note:**

> No redeeming qualities to be found here -- just straight-up smut. The title's just a Frenchy cover.

“Shit,” said Rodney. “I’m no good at stealthy.”

John rolled half onto his back and squinted up at Rodney, licking his lips and grunting.

Rodney flicked the blankets a bit higher, sighing. “You were all curled up like you were cold. I didn’t mean to wake you, I just thought you should be more under the covers.”

“You coming to bed or not?” asked John blearily.

“Yeah, bed,” said Rodney, nodding abstractedly, pulling his fly open and shucking his pants. He moved over to throw his clothes into a pile in the corner -- John would bitch about that tomorrow, but at least they weren’t in the middle of the floor -- and listened to the soft sleepy sounds John was making as he drifted towards consciousness.

“What did you do that was so brilliant?” asked John, words muffled by the pillow under his face.

Rodney frowned. “What makes you think that I did something brilliant? Other than that it’s what I do every day, of course.”

“You’re all” -- said John, waving one hand above the mattress, “zingy. And you noticed the thing with the covers. If things are bad in the lab, you get kind of grumpy and self-centered.”

“I am not zingy,” said Rodney, trying to summon a resentful tone, then promptly blew his cover by practically bounding onto the bed and curling himself around John. “Actually, we cracked this huge section of Ancient code,” he confessed giddily, “all about ZPM construction. Zelenka stumbled across it this afternoon and we worked on it all through the evening and at about two in the morning, we cracked it.”

“So zingy,” said John, not nearly excited enough for Rodney’s liking. He canted his hips back a little into Rodney’s, snorting quietly. “I still think it’s weird that you get a hard-on from science.”

“It’s not from science, you idiot, it’s from the way that you’re wantonly rubbing your ass up against my penis -- oh, god, are you naked? You’re naked! Does this mean we can have sex?” Rodney snaked one hand around John’s waist and hauled him in closer.

“That was my plan earlier in the evening,” said John, and he probably meant to sound snippy but the effect was cut short by the soft gasp he made as Rodney’s hand closed around his cock.

“Mmm, you had a plan?” said Rodney, letting go so he could wrestle out of his boxers. “Get the stuff, would you?”

“It’s under your pillow,” said John, “and I’ve had a plug up my ass since about eleven o’clock so stop fucking around and do it.”

“Holy shit,” said Rodney, fumbling and slapping around under he found the bottle. “And hey, I thought the lube wasn’t allowed on the bed anymore.”

“That rule’s only for you, you’re the one who left the cap loose overnight and got it all over the sheets,” said John pointedly, squirming back until he was in contact with Rodney again. “Come on, I’m ready, do it.”

“Fuck, fuck, hang on.” Rodney’s fingers were slipping over the flared base of the plug and John wasn’t helping with his impatient thrusts back into Rodney’s every touch. “You’re pretty close?” he said, finally getting a grip and wriggling the plug tentatively.

John’s only answer was to groan and arch.

“Okay, I’m taking it out as fast as I can,” said Rodney, and steadied John with one hand on his hip. “God, you were just lying here like this? And you fell asleep?”

“Man of many talents,” said John, sounding like his teeth were gritted. “Oh, fuck, Rodney, get inside me.”

Smooth and slick and hot, Rodney sank in deep on the first thrust and John made an unearthly noise. “How do you want it?” Rodney asked, closing his fingers around the wing of John’s hip and holding as still as he could.

“Hard,” said John, taking Rodney’s hand and placing it on his cock. “Hard and as deep as you can go. It won’t take long.”

“Ha,” said Rodney, obliging, “I bet Radek’s not having sex right now.”

“Oh my god, never mention Zelenka when you’re fucking me,” said John.

“Right, sorry,” said Rodney, and fucked John a little harder in apology -- John, who was going all closed-eyed and open-mouthed and noisy like he only got when it was asscrack-o’clock in the morning and he was too horny and sleepy to be as stoic and silent as usual.

“God, god,” John said, loudly, and reached back around to grab Rodney’s ass as though he could pull Rodney in further. “Just -- just --” John managed before he dissolved into wordless exclamations, and then he pushed back hard. Rodney held position deep inside, limiting himself to minute and hasty thrusts John liked when he was coming loud and long.

Impossible to hold still, but Rodney managed it, gasping breath and clenching his jaw between exhales, feeling John’s cock settle into jumpy aftershocks in his hand, feeling John’s whole body sink into heavy satiety. “Tell me when,” Rodney requested fervently. “I need to --”

John nodded slowly, swallowing, eyes carefully closed. He always needed longer to recover when he’d let himself go so spectacularly; Rodney knew that John was about ten times more fragile like this than at any other time in his daily life, and so Rodney waited, poised on the brink. “Okay,” said John finally, lifting his arm and looping it back around Rodney’s neck in an awkward embrace that made Rodney’s chest go tight with affection. “Do it.”

Rodney pushed at John until he was almost over on his stomach, getting his top knee bent high up almost to his chest. “Hold that there,” he told John, and John did. Rodney braced himself, got a better angle, and started to move again, this time fast and then faster, thrusts aimed at the spot that made John curl back with a hiss, until Rodney’s mind whited out and he was just fucking, unaware of anything but the sweet tight omnipresence of John and the looming brightness of orgasm.

“Jesus, McKay, you’re like a goddamn jackhammer,” griped John some moments later. “I’ll be walking funny tomorrow, thanks for that.”

Rodney found one of his arms, then the other, then located himself as being in the middle of the mattress with John still looped around him like clothes half-shed. “Oh, whatever, you’re the one who loses the ability to say anything but ‘harder, harder’ when I’m fucking you.”

“You’re so full of shit,” said John, “I said ‘deeper’.” Rodney grunted and made as though to move back, but John’s hand clapped down on his hip. “No, just -- stay in me. Just until I fall asleep.”

Rodney smirked and kissed the back of John’s ear. “Race you to it,” he said, and closed his eyes.


End file.
